


feeling me (feeling you)

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Series: got7 university au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: choosing shared accommodation was the best decision Jackson ever made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as promised here is the Markson fic! If you spot any mistakes let me know x
> 
> WARNINGS: I can't think of any but if you can let me know!!
> 
> Edited: 08/01/17 some grammar and spelling errors fixed

Jackson is woken that morning by a sort of fluttering, clenching sensation that starts in his stomach and migrates through his body into his chest. The peculiar feeling has him sitting up in his bed and glancing to his side. 

It’s far too early for him to be awake, the sun barely having risen and the room still shrouded in partial darkness. However, Jackson immediately notices the distinct lack of a body in the bed across from his own. 

From the unusual lack of noise sweeping through the thing walls, he guesses that the other inhabitants of their hall of residence are still asleep; it is just his own bizarre roommate that is up at such a ridiculous hour. 

The silence is only penetrated by the sound of water spluttering from the dodgy shower inside the en suite bathroom, the ancient pipes that span the wall of the room rattling in irritation. 

Jackson had always hoped to go to JYP University, but the honour of going to such a prestigious intuition came with a hefty tuition fee. In order to help lessen the financial burden on his family, he had opted for shared accommodation. 

It turnes out to be the best decision he has ever made since it allows him to meet the curious character that is Mark Tuan. 

Mark, who plays Call of Duty at 3am and likes Ramen with cheese and has soft skin and a pretty smile; who is now exclusively fucking Jackson, or sometimes being exclusively fucked _by_ Jackson. 

Mark, who flips his wet hair out of his eyes as he exits the bathroom, leaning nonchalantly against the door when his eyes meet Jackson’s. 

Jackson’s gaze wanders across Mark’s body; appreciating toned muscle and long, sturdy limbs. 

Mark watches Jackson, then tilts his head to the side, a smug look appearing on his face. “Are you just gonna stand there?” he asks, blinking at Jackson expectantly, fingers pulling at the loose seams on the towel; a suggestion, or hint. 

Jackson swallows. He’s not sure he has the self-restraint to play this game, but he’s not giving up just yet. “Maybe you should come over here.” He suggests, motioning to his lap, specifically the way his thighs have tensed whilst he braces himself against the bed. He watches Mark’s gaze darken. 

“Maybe I will,” He says, already moving closer before the words have left his mouth. He comes to a stop between Jackson’s slightly spread legs, not quite but _nearly_ touching. “Close enough?” 

Jackson’s shifts closer, his hand moving to the edge of the towel hanging around Mark’s hips, his thumb brushing against his lower back, sending an unmissable shiver up Mark’s spine. “I don’t know,” he teases, his gaze dropping to Mark’s lips. “I think you could come a little closer.” 

With sudden movement he pulls Mark flush against him, finally closing the space between them and claiming Mark’s lips. 

He’s a little smug at the high pitched noise Mark makes, and his sharp intake of breath when Jackson tugs gently on his soft, plump lips with his teeth. He can never get enough of this, greedy for the taste of Mark’s lips. 

Every single time is like the first time. The electric sensations never once dulling, if anything only growing stronger. 

Mark clutches at Jackson’s hair, long spindly fingers tugging the blonde strands, making Jackson feel light headed. 

He ability to balance against the edge of the bed decreases at an alarming rate and he has to pull away before both of them end up sprawled on the bedroom floor. Mark whines in protest at the interruption, but is quickly silence when Jackson instead backs him up against the wall. 

“Fuck, Jackson – ” he gasps before leaning in to continue the kiss, burying his hands back into Jackson’s hair. 

Jackson’s own hands slide down Mark’s sides, feeling the erratic expansion and contraction of his ribs. It makes him shiver to actually _feel_ how much he can affect Mark; that they both feel the same thrill. As Mark’s hands slip underneath his top, nails scraping over his skin, he fights the urge to pin them above Mark’s head so he could map his soft, pliant body with his tongue and listen to the sound of Mark’s laboured breath. 

“The others will be waking up soon, they might hear us.” Mark says breathlessly, letting his head tilt back to rest against the wall behind him. Jackson watches a large droplet of water making its way down the curve of Mark’s neck; he leans in to lick it, hot tongue dragging across Mark’s cool skin; Mark clutches at Jackson’s shoulder, a high pitched whine escaping his mouth. 

“Would you like that?” Jackson asks, mouthing Mark’s pulse point; which is throbbing just as hard as his own. 

Mark makes a choked noise. “Perhaps,” he says, then grins like the cat who got the cream, a wicked look in his eyes. “Would you like it, if they heard you fuck me? Heard me crying out _your_ name when I cum?” 

A sudden spike of possession prickles Jackson’s skin. His brain is filled with images - Mark splayed out on the bed, begging to be fucked, eyes blown with lust, crying out his name – No, no one but him should be privy to that. 

The smug expression on Mark’s face quickly morphs into one of surprise when Jackson suddenly lifts him, instinctively wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck. The sound of his laughter bubbles around them as Jackson carries him across the room. 

After he deposits Mark onto the bed, Jackson settles above him, bracing himself with a hand either side of Mark’s head. Mark is grinning up at him and Jackson feels his heart flutter. 

Mark’s hand cups his jaw, pulling him down to claim his lips again. He grinds down against Mark’s thigh, only his pants and Mark’s towel separating their skin. Mark makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, rubbing against him. Their kisses get increasingly messy as they both pick up the pace. 

His hands move down to grasp Mark’s perfect ass, lifting his hips higher and closer to his own body. The feeling is glorious and Jackson nearly comes then and there just from Mark’s plump ass and the delicious friction. He slows a little in order to compose himself and looks up. 

Mark is looking at him, half-aroused and half-amused, his hips moving in circles against Jackson’s thigh. 

“What’re you thinking?” Jackson asks in a husky voice. 

“I’m thinking,” Mark says with a sly grin. “About whether or not I have time to fuck you before I have to get to class. Or maybe I can suck you off?” 

Jackson nearly chokes, thrusting down harder against Mark, who wraps his long legs around Jackson’s waist and rolls them so he’s sitting on top. The towel becomes dangerously loose, sliding further down his hips, revealing a trail of dark hairs on his lower stomach. 

Jackson is so, so close and he’s desperately trying to hold off his orgasm, but Mark’s lips brush against his ear, murmuring softly, “or maybe you could fuck me, hold me up against the wall and just – ” 

Mark doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Jackson tenses, his orgasm hitting him with the intensity of a freight train. Mark moans and thrusts a few move times down against him before he too collapses down on the bed. 

Jackson rolls onto his side so he can rest his head against Mark’ shoulder. 

“I’m gonna need another shower.” Mark whines. Then, that wicked smile appears on his face again. “You should join me this time.” 

Jackson barks out a laugh. “You’re insatiable.” 

Mark snuggles closer, reaching down to entwine their fingers. He brings Jackson’s hand to his mouth and presses a chaste kiss against it. 

“No, I’m in love.” He says. 

(“I can’t believe you.” Jinyoung says disdainfully as he sits beside Jackson in the study room later that day. “You and Mark need to stop fucking at stupid o’clock in the morning. I swear to God, next time I’m going to make a noise complaint.” 

“Try me,” Jackson replies, sticking out his tongue. “I’ll tell them what you and Jaebum did in the Library last week.” 

Jinyoung’s face turns a blotchy red as he glares at him. Jackson can’t find it in him to care about the revenge that will certainly be heading his way later; especially when his phone vibrates with a message from Mark. 

_‘Lecture over! Coffee date? X_ ’) 


End file.
